Happy New Year's 201112
by Random Person with No Name
Summary: A Percabeth special to all you fans out there.  Fireworks, Hephaestus style.  Leo's here with me, so flames can't hurt me.


**Happy New Year's From Random Person With No Name.**

**Song That's in My Head: Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Mood: Tired, but excited for the New Year**

**Diss: Being Tired. I like my energy, thank you very much.**

I glanced up at Percy. Everything about him was so perfect. . . at least for me. He does have that inexplicable talent for pissing off the gods.

He smiled down at me. Just by that simple gesture, he makes my heart race. I can imagine spending the rest of my life with him.

"You know," he says, trying (and failing) to act nonchalant, "they say if you kiss a person at midnight on New Year's Eve, you'll be with them forever."

I mock shuddered. "Don't kiss me then. Eternity with you? Heaven help me."

He laughed, his green eyes sparkling. We were at a Camp Half Blood Party, in the mess hall, with everyone getting ready to watch the annual fireworks.

I looked over at him. This entire night had been amazing. Although something was off. . .

Percy seemed different. I couldn't tell what it was. Almost like he was nervous.

He turned his head so he saw me looking. I glanced away quickly, blushing. Then the fireworks started.

They were amazing, as always, telling stories of old heroes. Then a message flashed across the sky "Our Very Own Hero"

The next set went on for about another hour, right up until midnight. They were all of Percy. Percy fighting the Minotaur, getting his first quest, fighting monsters like Medusa and the Chimera, and generally saving the world over and over.

There was also shots of me, during our different quests. There was a shot of Percy blushing, talking to a goddess made out of hearts. The woman had a thinking bubble come out of her head, with an image of me surrounded by hearts. I was going to kill Leo for that one.

I glanced over at Percy. He was getting more and more antsy by the minute. Shrugging it off, I looked back up at the sky.

There was now an image of me and Percy kissing after the Titan war. I grinned, remembering that moment. The campers filed out of the shadows, then picked up firework Percy and I, and dumped us in a lake. Travis and Connor showed up in the fireworks, holding a computer, which had an image of me and Percy making out underwater. After that came every single kiss that me and Percy had, except for Mt. St. Helens.

"Someone's in a romantic mood tonight, aren't they?" I joked.

"Mm hmm." was all the reply I got.

I spoke too soon. Up in the sky were the words "First Kiss"

It showed us, in a volcano, with audio this time.

"We have to get out-" I heard myself say.

"Put your cap back on," Percy said when telkhines burst through the door. "Get out!"

"What!" Fireworks me shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Fireworks me glared at fireworks Percy like I was about to punch him. Then I kissed him.

Next came a video feed of Percy, from maybe the other day. "I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day." He admitted. "Just sitting there, and staring at the lava trying to remember what my name was. Annabeth has that affect on me."

I turn to look at Percy. He grins at me, then says"They aren't done, Wise Girl. Check out the Sky."

I look up at the sky. Everything pieced together with that one message. Why Percy had been acting weird, why they had a really long montage of all our quests, then the even longer montage of all our kisses, and why Percy kept patting his jacket pocket.

Across the sky was written "Will you marry me, Annabeth?"

I look up at Percy. He's not there.

"Down here Wise Girl."

He's down on one knee. He smiles, reaches into his jacket pocket, then immediately spazzes out.

"No no no no no no no. No. This CANNOT be happening."

While he was whirling around looking for the ring, I took that chance to get down on my knees, and pull out the box I pick pocketed off Percy.

"Looking for this?" I asked with a sly grin on my face. "Next time, make sure your pockets are zippered, or just keep a hand on it the entire time. Or don't forget about it. Remember when I was holding your hand, you put all of our hands in your pocket to stay warm . . "

Realization dawned on Percy's face. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he was sometimes. Then I saw everyone in the hall looking at us and grinning.

"Percy never was able to keep that a secret." Thalia laughed. "He told me, Nico, and Grover, and told us not to tell anybody, then he told the Stolls, who were with Katie Gardner and a couple girls from Aphrodite half an hour later. Fifteen minutes after that, he was talking to the whole of the Hephaestus cabin, who had most of the Ares, Hermes, and Athena cabins, Hephaestus and most of Athena cause of the fireworks, and keeping Annabeth unsuspecting. Ares and Hermes were just there. The Aphrodite girls told the rest of the girls in their cabin, and the rest of the Demeter cabin started suspecting something when he fell asleep in the strawberry fields muttering about Annabeth, rings, and proposals. Word just spread from there."

"Wow." I smiled at Percy.

"_**ANSWER THE QUESTION!**_" the entire Hermes, Ares, and Apollo cabins yelled out together.

"The answer is obvious." I said, smiling at Percy. "Only if you promise not to blow the house up."

Everyone laughed.

"Well ya know Wise Girl," Percy smiled at me. "You're going to be living with me. That means while I might do so accidentally, no promises for our children." That got some chuckles.

"Whoever said anything about children?" I teased, looking at Percy in mock confusion. That got even more laughs.

"Don't hide it Chase. Just about everyone's seen you perv at my amazingly gorgeous butt."

"Actually, no. I was just wondering what the heck you ate to make you fart so much."

"You wound me."

"How? You're the best swordsman in 300 years."

"I meant emotionally."

"Do you want the ring back?"

"What? No! Just- never mind."

Then the countdown started. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! _**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_"

"Kiss me, Mr. Jackson?" I looked up at him.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Jackson."

"Stop being so lovey dovey, you're not married yet! Just kiss already!" Clarisse yelled, before returning to Chris.

I laughed, and enjoyed greatly what was my first kiss engaged.


End file.
